


Чрезвычайно совместимы

by alichao



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boruto Week, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Comfort Reading, Dialogue, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fights, High School, Home, Manga & Anime, Monologue, Naruto is Just Naruto, Switching
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alichao/pseuds/alichao
Summary: Новенького школьника всегда ждут сюрпризы. С первого дня Сакура закрепляет за собой статус "хорошенькой" ученицы, но всё меняется после первого разговора с её одноклассником. К чему же изменения могут привести?
Relationships: Haruno Kizashi/Haruno Mebuki, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto





	1. Новое старое

**Author's Note:**

> Много отсылок к сказанным фразам персонажей в манге/аниме :)

— Доброе утро, — вошедший в кабинет учитель, Какаши Хатаке, заставил класс притихнуть, — рад вас снова видеть. Как вам могло стать известно, несколько учеников не дошли с нами до выпускного класса. Но! Рад вам представить вашу новую одноклассницу — Сакура Харуно. Она ваша ровесница, также новенькая не только в школе, но и в городе. Будьте с ней вежливы.

_Я сама буду вежлива с такими учителями. Вы только посмотрите…_

____

Какаши не выглядел глупым, но его постоянная маска на лице напрягала даже самого лояльного человека. Футболка, красиво уложенные серебристые волосы, постоянно какая–то умная книга в руках, тёмные глаза, хороший прикид в целом — Сенсей Хатаке спокойно может слиться с любым старшеклассником школы.

__

_Соберись._

__

Помещение класса «А» было громадное, не такое, как у Сакуры в старой школе: двухместные парты располагались в три ряда, по пять штук на каждой ступеньке. Кабинет скорее был похож на обычный университетский зал. А вот поведение её новых одноклассников не удивило её: старые добрые «выкрутасы» перед новой ученицей, перешёптывания между рядами.

__

_Освоюсь._

__

Сенсей показал девушке, где она может присесть, что та и сделала. 17–летняя Сакура не была из робкого десятка. «Как они к тебе — так и ты к ним», говорила её мать. Среднего роста волосы цвета нежно–розовый, зелёные глаза с изумрудным блеском сразу выбивали её из толпы одинаковых школьников в её старом доме — Киото. Жителей там достаточно, но людей среди всех — по пальцам сосчитать. Харуно любила свою внешность, но такая же яркая одежда не входила в её гардероб. Платья, джинсовые штаны, топы — всё не ярче красного.

__

— Привет, — сразу после урока к девушке не спеша подошла длинноволосая блондинка, — добро пожаловать в Токио и школу имени Ши. Я Ино Яманако. Не против пообедать вместе?

__

— Да, конечно, — Харуно приветливо улыбнулась в ответ новоиспечённой приятельнице, — было бы неплохо, если бы мне тут всё рассказали, да показали.

__

Девушки вышли из кабинета, но не смогли продвинуться далеко. Путь преградил голубоглазый блондин чуть выше девушек с выделяющимся оранжевым костюмом, что хорошо подчёркивал его телосложение.

__

— Готовься, — шепнула блондинка, — приве–ет, напарник. Это…

__

— Сакура, верно? — Наруто протянул руку девушке, не особо обращая внимание на свою напарницу по боевому искусству. Зеленоглазая в ответ протянула руку блондину и тот активно затряс их сомкнутые руки.

__

_Шаннароо! Перелома мне не хватало в первый день учёбы!_

__

Она вырвала руку из лапищ одноклассника, — прости, прости. Я Наруто, будем знакомы?

__

— Мхм, — девушка потёрла кисть и выдавила слабую улыбку. Парень, будто бы ничего не случилось, проскочил мимо одноклассниц и скрылся в кабинете, — что это вообще было?

__

— Наруто Узумаки, известен его выкрикиванием «Даттебаё» в любой ситуации и неплохим авторитетом родителей в городе. Он способный ученик, но ленивый, так что многого от него не жди. Описала я его, конечно, не лучшим образом, но он хороший парень. Всегда готов постоять за своих друзей и людей, в принципе. Вы точно подружитесь, — Ино водила девушку по коридорам, показывая где что находится, попутно рассказывая о 18–летнем Наруто.

__

Звонок. «Пара» боевого мастерства с Гай Сенсеем. Школа имени Ши, точнее директриса и совет решили, что детей следует готовить к неприятностям и самозащите интенсивней, поэтому 2 урока с Майто Гаем в неделю соединили в одну «пару», чтобы дети лучше запоминали технику и смогли спокойно переодеться и остыть после тяжёлых упражнений, которыми славился Гай Сенсей.

__

Девушки оставили портфели в шкафах, взамен взяли спортивную форму. Хоть за окном и была осень, в Токио было достаточно тепло, поэтому тренировки до сих пор проводили на улице.

__

— Доб–бр–рое утр–ро! — проорал Гай, — начинаем с лёгкой пробежки и препятствий. Бегом!

__

Раздался звук свистка и толпа подростков ринулась на круговой бег, попутно пересекая горы камней на небольшой речушке, протекающей на спортплощадке школы. Раньше площадка и небольшой сад для отдыха была оборудована под тренировки бойцов, будущих ниндзя и каратистов. Теперь, когда город расширился и все мастера перебрались в свои здания, поднялся вопрос о площадке и её дальнейшей жизни. Директриса, она же Цунаде Сенджу, придя на свой новый пост, договорилась, чтобы площадку приписали к территории школы. Так как некоторые объекты были достаточно опасны для обычных подростков, совет школы собрал подписи родителей о согласии или несогласии на посещение своего ребёнка отдельные места площадки.

__

— Проклятая пара, — после долгожданного свистка всем было разрешено отдышаться и готовиться к парной борьбе. Ино камнем повалилась на траву, — Сакура? Ты в порядке?

__

Девушка не выглядела особо уставшей. Она не села на землю или скамейку, лишь опустилась руками до ступней, позволяя телу растянуться после бега.

__

— Всё отлично, — девушка продолжала растягиваться, — я занималась атлетикой, для меня это довольно легко. Прости, если задела.

__

— Ха–ха–ха, — Ино саркастически посмеялась и встала с земли, — ты только посмотри, что они вытворяют.

__

Сакура прекратила растяжку вовремя: Гай Сенсей собирал учеников на тренировку по борьбе. Первые, как мастер–класс, показались вечные соперники — Наруто Узумаки и Саске Учиха.

__

_Очередной крутой? Я что, никуда не уезжала?_

__

Даже по виду парней было понятно, что они не с одной планеты: если Наруто был светленьким парнишей с глупым чувством юмора, светлыми глазами и способностью заставить улыбнуться каждого, то Саске — темноволосый, темноглазый, с таким же ростом, как его соперник и многие одноклассники. Саске любил соперничать исключительно с Наруто, поскольку в остальных он не видел равного и мог встать в пару только для разминки. Учиха тихий ученик, ничуть не уступающий по способностям Узумаки, но никто из учителей не видел в нём лень. Сказали — сделал. _Беспрекословно._

__

— Это кто? — Сакура слегка удивилась виду Саске.

__

_Такой… элегантный. Хоть и в спортивном._

__

Ино встала с земли и отряхнулась:

__

— Саске Учиха. Звезда школы и любимчик девичьих сердец. Его брат, Итачи, когда–то закончил эту же школу, не отличался своей популярностью и теперь его знают как гения их семьи. Младший братец всегда хотел быть похожим на старшего, но последнее время что–то стало меняться и Саске… стал скорее соперничать, а не учиться. Не важно, он всё равно никому про это не говорит подробно. Вряд ли ты с ним подружишься. Он иногда общается с нами, но в основном сам по себе. Жаркий парень…

__

Ино очнулась.

__

— Ты ничего не слышала! — та взвизгнула. Харуно хихикнула, не отвлекаясь от просмотра боя парней. Они двигались плавно, но при этом резко. Вряд ли уровень её подготовки позволит ей предугадать, что последует после удара кулаком Саске или толчка ногой Наруто.

__

— Спасибо за тренировку, можете расходиться, — Сенсей хлопнул два раза в ладоши, закинул полотенце на плечо и последовал ко входу в школу, а подростки лениво потащились к раздевалкам и душевым.

__

__

Оставшийся учебный день не привёл в восторг юную атлетку. Ино познакомила её с остальной частью компании, поскольку Наруто и Саске девушка уже знала:  
Шикамару,

__

_Странный тип, но что–то в нём есть. К примеру, отличный сарказм._

__

Тен–Тен,

__

_Слишком позитивная и занудная для меня. Но работоспособная._

__

Сай, по совместительству одноклассник Сакуры,

__

_Он мажется белой краской? Неважно. Он отличный художник и интеллигентный собеседник._

__

Хината Хьюго, одноклассница,

__

_Более безнадёжного человека я не видела. Как только я заговорила про встречу с Наруто, бедная тут же покраснела как помидор. Но, как сказала Ино, она храбрая и честная. Честная, да–да._

__

Конохомару Сарутоби,

__

_Думаю, я видела его в последний раз. Он несколькими классами младше и редко гуляет в компании старших, видимо, пользуется этим для того, чтобы быть крутым перед сверстниками. Смешной, ничего не могу сказать._

__

Темари,

__

_Я по мальчикам, но с ней пообщалась бы поближе.  
Мои мысли меня загонят в могилу._

__

Неджи Хьюга,

__

_Я толком не поняла, но, походу, Хината его двоюродная сестра и какие–то у них там проблемы между семьями, поэтому Хьюга-старший не любит говорить о родстве._

__

И Киба Инузука, одноклассник,

___Собачник._ _Мне нравится. Добавлю в список сразу после Темари._  
_Шутка._  
_Мозг, прекрати._

__

Учёба подошла к концу. Зеленоглазая попрощалась со всеми новыми знакомыми, направилась к шкафчику, дабы уйти домой самой.

__

_Ну, это что–то новенькое._

__

Как оказалось, её шкаф стоял вплотную к шкафу молчаливого Саске. И, как оказалось, он тоже собирался уходить, зачем и пришёл сюда.

__

— Мы так и не познакомились, — Сакура прервала гробовое молчание между двумя соседями по шкафу, — Я…

__

— Я знаю, Сакура Харуно, — отрезал темноволосый, перебирая тетради у себя в руках. Девушка ожидала, что он что–нибудь добавит, типа «привет, добро пожаловать», но кроме как молчание она ничего не получила. Парень собрал сумку, хлопнул ящиком и стал отдаляться от «места знакомства», направляясь к выходу.

__

_Класс. Вау. А ты прям вежливый, да?_

__


	2. До сих пор новенькая

Неделя прошла с тех пор, как Сакура начала обучение в школе имени Ши. Ничего особо не изменилось, кроме как появление парочки переоценивающих себя мадам, которые были настроены негативно против Харуно.

— Что этой компании неймётся? — друзья сидели за обедом, Сакура дожёвывала куриный салат, украдкой поглядывая на тех самых девочек. Они то и дело подхихикивали и в наглую фотографировали девушку. Ино перевела взгляд на них и отмахнулась рукой, мол, не обращай внимание.

— Есть такие личности, которые только с виду опасные и крутые, — Темари, девушка с соседнего класса, взяла яблоко с общего стола, подкинула его и сымитировала бросок в их сторону. Девушки подскочили, после чего злостно посмотрели на коротковолосую блондинку, встали и «зацокали» прочь из столовой, — а на деле они оказываются такие как эти курицы.

Сакура, Ино и Темари вместе посмеялись. За столом сидела не вся компания — не хватало лишь Саске.

— Где твой жаркий парень, Ино? — подмигнула Сакура. Это услышали парни, сидевшие на другом конце небольшого стола и присвистнули, слегка похихикав и крикнув пару едких фраз в сторону Яманако.

— Заткнись, я не имела это в виду, — слегка покраснела Ино, но её хватило ненадолго и она прошептала подружкам, — он опять пропустил обед ради тренировки с Сенсеем Какаши. Говорят, он серьёзно взялся за идею поступления в Академию Ниндзя, а для этого нужна идеальная подготовка. Его брат не может уделять ему достаточно времени, поэтому тот обговорил всё с Сенсеем. Это звучит так серьёзно!

— У–у, девочка, да ты шпионишь за людьми не хуже самих ниндзя, — хихикнула Сакура, а Темари помотала пальцем, как бы соглашаясь.

— Да идите вы. Сами же спрашивали. Говорю, что знаю.

Звонок. Урок политики.

_Скучно. Но важно._

Перемена перед «парой» с Майто Гаем.

_Если сегодня опять мы будем пялиться на бой между двумя «звёздами» — лучше уж прогулять._

Все подростки вышли на площадку.

— Итак, — воскликнул Сенсей, — погода начинает портиться, сегодня последний урок на свежем воздухе. Предлагаю пересменку и нагон того, что не получается у каждого лично. Скоро первый тест!

Некоторые обрадовались, некоторые наоборот. Сакура плохо понимала, что это значит, потому что она была знакома с боями совсем немного — перед переездом в её школе только занесли этот урок и занятий не было так много. Девушка решила присоединиться к разминке своих подружек, чтобы не стоять как истукан. Тем временем Гай распределял пары и показывал, кто где может тренироваться, чтобы не поранить остальных.

— Сакура и Саске! — окликнул девушку Сенсей, так как Саске уже послушно стоял на свободном поле. Его резкий взгляд то на учителя, то на девушку не давал сомнений, что ему не очень понравилась идея. Или ему всё равно. Девушка встала напротив Саске и молча встала в позицию. Он постоял так недолго и нанёс первый слабенький удар, чтобы проверить, способна ли она вообще на что–то или нет. На его удивление, девушка уклонилась от его удара и красиво прошлась натянутым носком мимо лица парня.

_Успел.  
_ _А она молодец.  
_ _Но не настолько.  
_

— Прости, что вчера так себя повёл, — парень спокойно начал разговор прямо во время боя, — плохой день.

____

— Тебе следовало бы научиться пользоваться мышлением не только при бое, но и в общении, — огрызнулась зеленоглазая.

__

_По заслугам ему._

__

Парень, недолго думая, перестал нянчиться с девушкой и мигом завалил её на землю.

__

— Послушай, новенькая, — его лицо было достаточно близко к её, чтобы почувствовать спокойное дыхание брюнета и пощекотать лицо соперницы его чёлкой, — не думай, что ты наравне со мной. Я лишь проявил уважение, а мог вообще не извиняться.

__

— Отпусти, — девушка не сменила свой грубый тон ни на секунду, даже будучи поваленной и прижатой к земле одноклассником, — мне больно.

__

Парень ещё пару секунд смотрел на девушку, после чего поднялся, подал ей руку, чтобы та также встала. Она оказалась слишком близко к нему, не отпуская его за руку. Партнёры недолго смотрели друг на друга с каким–то смутным чувством, не дающим им сдвинуться с места.

__

Свисток учителя. Пара очнулась и они отпрянули друг от друга. Саске смотрел по сторонам, будто бы боялся, что эту сцену кто–то наблюдал, а Сакура же отряхнулась и ушла к остальным.

__

— Отлично сработано! Следующий урок пройдёт в зале школы. Прошу разделиться на две группы, как мы делаем это обычно, всего доброго, — тренер привычно закинул полотенце на плечо и удалился в школу.

__

— По группам? — повторила Сакура, глядя на измотанную Ино. Блондинка отпила большой глоток воды и проговорила:

__

— Наш класс, якобы, слишком большой для школьного зала, поэтому мы делимся на группы — первая группа тренирует удары и готовится к сдаче теста, а вторая бегает на улице, но обычно за ней никто не следит, поэтому все занимаются своими делами, прогуливая. А на следующей неделе группы меняются. Потом сдача теста, не по группам, а по парам, и новая тема.

__

— Сенсей выбирает пару?

__

— Обычно да. Голубки какие–нибудь вызываются сами, со своей парой.

__

— Ты только что назвала своего жаркого паренька голубком, ведь он вызовется с Наруто.

__

— Ещё раз…

__

Сакура залилась смехом, заставляя Ино смущаться и оглядываться. Благо, на неё не обращали внимание. Пока она не всмотрелась в толпу уходящей молодёжи.

__

— Сакура, — Ино ткнула локтем подругу. Девушка кинула взгляд туда, куда смотрела одноклассница. Она успела застать, как её охотно рассматривал сегодняшний партнёр — глаза Саске бегали по зеленоглазой сверху-вниз, хитрая ухмылка загнала девушку в недоумение. Не успела она никак отреагировать, как парень скрылся за дверью.

__

_Чего это он?_

__

Остаток дня девушка провела за изучением новых тем и общением со своей компанией. Звонок за звонком, и вот, долгожданный последний урок. Во время занятия атлетку все время терзало чувство, что на неё постоянно смотрят. Она сидела на передних партах, так как именно там занимала место Ино. Когда учитель раздавал очередные листы для практики знаний, она метнула взгляд на задние парты — чуйка не подвела. Она поймала взгляд брюнета на себе, назойливый и непонятный. Саске смотрел на одноклассницу с уверенностью и напрягающей серьёзностью, раскинувшись на стуле — его ноги были вытянуты вперёд, одна рука закинута назад, за спинку стула, а второй тот крутил ручку меж двух пальцев. Девушке никак не помогло пялиться в ответ — он спокойно отвечал на её контакт глаз.

__

— Сакура–чан, мы вам не мешаем? — учитель строго обратился к ученице. Она резко отвернулась от Учихи и извинилась, взяв ручку в руку. Как только учитель отвернулся на доску и стал что–то активно чертить, она быстро обернулась — парень уже не смотрел на ту, лишь спокойно писал в своих записях, собрано сидя за партой.

__

__

Предпоследний школьный день подошёл к концу. Сакура договорилась вечером встретиться с Ино, Темари и Хинатой в местном кафе и поделать дополнительные задания от Какаши, чтобы быть уверенными в предстоящих тестах.

__

— Привет, новенькая, — из ниоткуда у шкафчика возник сегодняшний сталкер зеленоглазой. Та проигнорировала его приветствие и закрыла шкаф, резкий порыв ветра слегка развеял локоны парня, — грубо.

__

— Чего тебе, кун? — ученица упёрлась плечом о дверцу шкафа и устало посмотрела на собеседника. Он усмехнулся и приподнял руки, показывая, что он не намеревается ссориться.

__

— Я заметил, что твой путь домой идёт именно через то место, куда я собираюсь. Пройдёмся?

__

— Нет.

__

— На улице темнеет раньше, ты уверена? Твои боевые навыки оставляют желать лучшего.

__

— Уверена. До завтра, Ромео.

__

Девушка гордо прошла мимо «любимчика чьих–то сердец» и пропала за углом коридора.

__

__

На улицах действительно темнело быстро. Только середина сентября, однако везде были включены фонари и веяло псевдоопасностью. Неместная шла быстро, не сворачивая ни в один тёмный переулок, даже если так было бы быстрей.

__

— Девушка! — окликнули её сзади, недалеко. Она не оборачивалась, голос был незнаком, имени её этот человек не знал — чужой, — ну куда же вы?

__

Сзади послышались шаги, после — бег. Сакура резко свернула за угол, но ошиблась выбором: оказался тот самый тёмный переулок, которого она так пыталась обойти.

__

_Уже некуда деваться._

__

Харуно пробежала какое–то расстояние, прежде чем совсем запуталась в местонахождении и развернулась, будто надеялась, что тот тип отстал.

__

— Ну куда–а же вы? — мужчина вышел на свет маленького фонаря, встроенного в стену, — некрасиво убегать, когда зовут. Может, мне нужна была ваша помощь.

__

— Что вам надо? — она не подавала вида, что страх постепенно овладевает ей, — не трогайте меня.

__

— Ни в коем случае, — улыбнулся мужик, лет сорока с подозрительным прикидом: потёртые джинсы, тёмная куртка и кожаные перчатки, — может покажете, что в сумочке? Или под прелестной рубашкой?

__

— Отойдите, — более грозно выдала будущая жертва, — повторять не стану.

__

Мужчина слегка посмеялся и его рука ушла за его спину — клац, послышался звук ножа–бабочки. Сакура вжалась в чью–то машину и спрятала сумку за спину.  
Не так я хотела провести адаптацию в новом городе.

__

— Девушка попросила её не трогать, — из темноты донёсся знакомый холодный голос.

__

_В этот раз — самое то время._

__

— Какого черта? Покажись, малыш, — мужчина явно не был серьёзен к накалу обстановки, — не бойся дядю, я не трону тебя.

__

— Очень сомневаюсь, что у тебя это получится, — Саске вышел из тени. Он не был одет по–другому: те же тёмные штаны в небольшую обтяжку, облегающая белая рубашка по требованиям школы, чёрные кроссовки, — отойдите от неё, она вроде внятно сказала.

__

Мужчина посмотрел на Сакуру и медленно перевёл взгляд на Учиху. Быстро перекинул нож в другую руку, но не так быстро, как парень подскочил к нему и ударом в нос поставил на колени. Капли крови тихо распространялись на асфальте. Одноклассник девушки развернулся и спокойно пошёл назад:

__

— Ты идёшь или дашь ему получить желанное?

__

Девушка без раздумий ринулась за ним.

__

— У меня всё было под контролем, — проговорила та, как только они вышли на свет знакомой улицы, — подошёл бы он ещё ближе — был бы такой же финал.

__

Ехидная усмешка со стороны Саске заставила девушку то ли засмущаться, то ли рассердиться:

__

— Приму это как: «спасибо, мне нужно было принять твоё предложение, я ведь совсем не знаю здешних людей».

__

— Даже не думай от меня это услышать.

__

— Запомню эту фразу на будущее, — тот посмеялся, — пока, силачка.

__

— Стой!

__

Он обернулся.

__

— Проводи меня.

__

Саске подошёл к девушке вплотную.

__

— Зачем?

__

— Потому что… — она опустила глаза, — в этот раз прошу я. Для тебя привычное дело слышать просьбы от девушек, не так ли?

__

— Не такого рода, — он продолжал смотреть на Сакуру, не отходя ни на шаг. Она вопросительно посмотрела на того, но, когда поняла, про что идёт речь, оттолкнула одноклассника, а в ответ лишь получила смех, — показывай дорогу.

__

По дороге к её дому они не особо разговорились, но всё-таки наслаждались тихой компанией друг друга.

__

— Спасибо, — тепло выдала девушка. Хотела она ещё что–то добавить, как парень взял её слегка замёрзшую руку и поцеловал тыльную сторону.

__

_Ино меня убьёт._

__

— Смотри не упади по пути в комнату, — едко усмехнулся Учиха, — там я тебе уже не спаситель.

__

Она слабо улыбнулась, без намёка на сарказм. Парень стал отдаляться.

__

— Саске! — в последний момент Сакура окликнула его. Он вопросительно посмотрел на зеленоглазую, — пообщайся с Ино. Она хорошая. А то мало ли какие ещё слухи про тебя начнут ходить.

__

_— Они знают лишь то, что позволил я._

__


	3. Бой

Наступили последние дни октября и сегодняшний день для класса «А» и «Б» окажется решающим — тест боевых искусств, который покажет, насколько ученик готов к самообороне и тактическим действиям. Оба класса сегодня сдают вместе, как всегда и происходило. Так у ребят есть более обширный выбор соперников на случай, если они не согласны с выбором учителя. Первый человек, что ввёл урок тактического мышления стал Шикаку Нара, гений своего времени и отец одноклассника ребят, Шикамару Нара. Майто Гай продолжил его идею и соединил свои боевые навыки и тактику Нара, чтобы ученики были физически и умственно развиты.  
— Не прошёл — пеняй на себя, — Темари перевязывала свои колени специальными гибкими бинтами, — второй год по боям тебе обеспечен. В прошлом году несколько ребят так и не смогли дойти до последнего класса с нами, бедняги наверняка сейчас повторят всё по кругу несколько раз, до изнеможения. Майто не терпит ленивых.  
Темари выглядела слегка старше своих лет, но это её не делало хуже остальных. Девушка, ростом чуть ниже Наруто, с каре блондинистого цвета завязанное в два низких хвостика, и уверенными, голубыми глазами. Её лицо напоминали форму миндаля, губы небольшие, но насыщенно красные. Она хорошо владела своим телом и из группы девочек класса «Б» и параллельного «А» она была одна из лучших учениц Сенсея Гая. Сразу после неё шла Ино, голубоглазая длинноволосая блондинка с чёлкой на один глаз, и с хорошим чувством юмора, третья же — Тен–Тен и Хината. Эти две девушки уже второй год стоят на одной ступеньке, но, в отличии от Наруто и Саске — между ними никогда не было соперничества, они помогают друг другу найти свои слабые стороны и развиваться.  
— В этом году Госпожа Цунаде будет присутствовать на тесте, — заметила Хината, — не понимаю, почему такой сыр–бор устраивают в самом начале года.  
Хината — тихая, скромная девушка. Среди остальных учеников школы имени Ши у неё слегка отделяющаяся внешность: тёмно–синие волосы с отблеском фиолетового, длинной до бёдер, глаза светлые — будто бы бело–серые, и неравномерное телосложение — грудь была пышная, но талия тонкая и бёдра небольшие. Девушка скрывала свои формы под кофтами и джинсовками овер–сайз. Она не любила шутить, но любила смеяться с шуток других. Скрытые чувства к Наруто Узумаки иногда заставляют ученицу краснеть как помидор прямо перед всеми, кто её окружал. Но, когда дело доходит до чрезвычайных мер, к примеру, ссоры и драки, она не боится высказаться и даже дать пощёчину.  
— В прошлом году некоторые ученики выпускного класса пытались смухлевать, — Ино перевязала свой высокий хвост, — когда слухи дошли до директрисы об обманах, она решила лично контролировать первые и последние тесты.  
Сакура заинтересованно подняла глаза на одноклассницу и та начала более подробный рассказ.

— Даттебаё, — Наруто вошёл в гардеробную и почесал затылок. В раздевалке парней царила вакханалия. Некоторые парни наперебой включали разные громкие песни, кто–то сидел и проверял свои защитные повязки, — привет, напарник!  
Парнишка в оранжевом подошёл к углу, где сидел тихоня Саске. Тот даже внимание не обратил на одноклассника, продолжая перевязывать свои руки бинтами. Блондин помахал ладонью перед лицом «собеседника» и возмущенно цыкнул.  
— Да что ты угрюмый такой, ну?! — Узумаки сел рядом с Учихой, — что–о, готовишься «начистить мне лицо»?  
— Как ты угадал? — тихо усмехнулся брюнет. Наруто подскочил и встал в позу.  
— Нападай.  
Саске выдавил смешок и посмотрел на соперника из-под лба.  
— Ты серьёзно? Не хочешь позориться перед девчонками, решил тут всё покрасоваться? — проговорил тот. Наруто игриво закатил глаза и показал ему рукой, чтобы тот подошёл к нему. От Саске не поступило ни одного движения, даже не шелохнулся.  
— Да давай ты, — поведение Наруто привлекло внимание остальных ребят, находящихся в раздевалке.  
— Наруто, угомонись, — Киба положил руку на плечо одноклассника.  
Парень 18–ти лет, Киба Инузука, с детства был приучен жизни рядом с собаками, на его пятилетие мать подарила ему среднеазиатскую овчарку, ака алабай, по кличке «Акамару». Однажды, в младшем классе, нынешний старшеклассник притащил ещё маленького Акамару на урок и посадил на голову, так как считал, что на столе или полу ему не место. После этого школа какое–то время пускала грязные шуточки в сторону мальчика, но на походы или любые уличные мероприятия Инузука до сих пор берёт своего четырёхлапого спутника вместе с собой. Киба не отличается ничем другим от среднестатистического ученика: каштановые волосы, тёмно–карие глаза, небольшой рот, слаженное тело.  
— Почему? Может я хочу разогреться, — позитив Наруто лился из всех возможных и невозможных дыр, — Саске, ну же! Давай сразимся!  
Послышался небольшой гул со стороны столпившихся учеников и кто–то крикнул «Давай! Давай!». Стоило это услышать остальным, в гардеробе поднялся гул из выкриков «Давай! Ну чего он ждёт?». Обстановка накалялась. Наруто попытался толкнуть Саске в плечо, как тот вскочил и повалил голубоглазого. Толпа восторженно заохала.  
— Неужели! — посмеялся голубоглазый и вывернулся из захвата Саске. Постепенно смех соперников перешёл в напряжённый бой, где любое падение на пол могло закончиться потерей сознания. Мощный кулак Саске пролетел перед лицом Наруто, в этот же момент кулак голубоглазого проскочил мимо живота высокого Учихи. Парни могли зацепить друг друга, но серьёзно повредить — их одинаково сильный талант просто не позволял этого сделать.  
— Что происходит? — в гардеробную вошёл Гай, но парни не особо обратили на него внимание. Но, стоило услышать знакомый звон каблуков директрисы, парни остановились и настороженно обернулись. На пороге стояла довольно высокого роста женщина, с хорошими женскими формами и строгими светло–коричневыми глазами. В качестве причёски у неё два длинных белобрысых хвоста и пышная чёлка спереди, а рабочая форма у неё не сильно отличалась от повседневной — белая безрукавка по бёдра с вырезом на декольте, зелёная накидка с широкими рукавами и тёмные широкие штаны. Цунаде когда–то занималась карате и интересовалась боями в принципе. Хорошо знакома с семьёй Узумаки, в частности с Минато Намиказе и Кушиной Узумаки — успешными родителями выпускника Наруто. В детстве юный Узумаки любил спорить с Сенджу и получал не слабые подзатыльники. Со временем Наруто стал называть её тётя или бабуля Цунаде.  
— Бабуля, — нервно улыбнулся Наруто и привычно ему, почесал затылок, — как я рад, что ты пришла раньше звонка! А мы как раз разминались! — он обнял за шею Саске и кулаком взъерошил его шевелюру.  
— В зал. Живо. — Цунаде говорила чётко и довольно недружелюбно. Саске вырвался из объятий одноклассника и вышел из гардеробной. После него последовали все остальные.  
— Доб–бр–рый день! — эхо громкого учителя Гая разнеслось по всему залу, перебивая звонок, — сегодня важный день! Прошу без нервов, готовьтесь!  
Гай и Цунаде уселись в подготовленные кресла судей, прямиком напротив матов, где будут происходить долгожданные бои.  
— Ученики выглядят слишком напряжённо, ты точно во всех уверен? — шепнула Цунаде Гаю. Он кивнул и хлопнул два раза в ладоши, как бы показывая, чтобы те разошлись от мата подальше. Первая пара зашла на поле.  
— Волнуешься? — Ино подошла к Сакуре, что делала очередную растяжку.  
— Я не буду удивлена, если проиграю. Для меня этот предмет в новинку, — девушка пожала плечами, — скорее интересно, с кем меня поставят в пару.  
— Я думаю, Сенсей Гай учёл, что ты новенькая, и поставит тебя со слабеньким соперником, чтобы были шансы.  
— Подбодрила.  
Ино хихикнула. Сакура подошла к небольшому скоплению одноклассниц, включая Хинату и Тен–Тен, чтобы понаблюдать за боем вместе. На поле были двое парней с класса «Б», судя по виду, они были братьями. Но один явно физически отставал от другого. Как только он оказался на полу, прогудел звон.  
— Бой окончен, результаты узнаете позже, — проговорил Гай, — следующие…  
Сакура не была заинтересована в очередном поединке и стала отходить от подружек.  
–…Саске Учиха и Наруто Узумаки!  
Несколько тихо визжащих девушек подбежали поближе к матам, что подтвердило слова Ино о статусе парней в школе.  
_Смешно смотреть.  
_ Девушка уселась на шпагах и потянулась вперёд, расслабленно закрывая глаза.  
— Ты уверен? — послышалось от Гая, после зал окутался недолгим молчанием, — что ж… Небольшие изменения! Саске Учиха и Сакура Харуно!  
Множество глаз резко обернулись на девушку, что застыла с шокированным лицом.  
— Что, простите? — она отрезала. В голосе слышалось возмущение и доля негодования. Гай повторил имена и девушка аккуратно встала, направляясь к мату. На том уже стоял слегка расслабленный Саске и игриво смотрел на потрясённую одноклассницу. Она мельком посмотрела на учителя и Госпожу Цунаде — оба были не лучшего состояния. Если Гай скорее выдавал безнадёжность своим взглядом, то Цунаде — заинтересованность.  
Звон. Начало боя.  
Сакура пару секунд стояла в полном замешательстве, пока Саске уверенно начал наступать на соперницу. Может Сакура и была плохим нападающим, но защитником являлась обученным. Первый же удар Саске пролетает мимо лба девушки, та уклоняется гибким мостиком и резко возвращается в позицию. Судя по виду, она сама от себя не ожидала такого поворота событий.  
— Неплохо, новенькая, — усмехнулся брюнет, — не бойся, долго везти тебе не будет.  
_За кого он меня принимает? Или себя?  
_ Девушка ловко проскочила удар ногой Учихи и оказалась на другом краю мата.  
_Зайду за мат — окажусь автоматически проигравшей.  
_ Бой продолжался ещё пару минут, резкие движения парня и тактически разработанные уклонения девушки разогревали интерес толпы, включая Майто Гая и Цунаде Сенджу. Девушка успела пару раз зацепить парня кулаком в плечо или ногой в спину, но сил не было достаточно повалить его. А вот Саске это будто бы развлекало. Он особо не пытался её как–то задеть или, тем более, повалить. Лишь для вида задевал её слабыми ударами. Точный удар Сакуры в лицо Саске поверг в шок зал, послышались ахи девушек. Парень медленно повернул лицо в направлении соперницы: в глазах играла небольшая злость, на скуле отчётливо виднелся будущий синяк и кровоподтёк.  
— Доигралась, — не успел он договорить это слово, как Сакура сильным толчком в солнечное сплетение упала за границу мата.  
Звон. Конец боя.  
Сакура слышала нечёткие слова и видела слегка мутную картинку перед собой.  
— Саске, зачем так грубо! — услышала та со стороны Гая. Девушку бережно подняли с пола и усадили на скамью, — Сакура, ты слышишь меня? Сакура?  
Она растерянно помотала головой и кивнула.  
_Сукин сын.  
_ — Всё хорошо? Ты видишь меня? — уточнил Сенсей.  
— Да, — промямлила девушка, придерживаясь за голову рукой, — да, хорошо.  
— Сходи к медсестре, пожалуйста. Пусть тебя кто–нибудь проводит.  
Девушка кивнула, после чего Ино отвела её осмотреться.

— Ну он конечно дал жару, — Ино всё ещё была на эмоциях, — а какая ты была крутая! Никто так долго ещё не мог продержаться с ним в бою.  
— Потому что он ничего не делал, — усмехнулась Харуно. Девушке ничего не грозило, кроме как шишка на голове и головная боль, — хотел бы — повалил сразу.  
— Верно подметила, — голос спереди стоящего Саске прервал разговор девушек, — Ино, будь добра, оставь нас на минуту.  
— К–конечно, Саске–кун, — Ино слегка смутилась и быстро исчезла в коридоре, ведущем в спортивный зал. Парень подошёл к проигравшей сопернице, недолго постоял, смотря на неё сверху и протянул бутылку воды. Сакура грубо вырвала бутылку из рук и отпила пару глотков.  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — он подняла глаза на Саске, — знаешь, если хотел унизить, это можно было сделать по–другому.  
— Я не такой уж и урод, чтобы унижать девушек, — спокойно ответил брюнет, — по крайней мере, не на глазах толпы и не в школе. Ну…  
— Тогда объяснись.  
— Просто было интересно посмотреть твою реакцию, — он пожал плечами, — всё равно с Наруто нам ещё весь год соперничать, подготовку остальных я изучил уже давно. Но не твою. Не успел.  
Только сейчас Сакура заметила, что из-под чёлки, что слегка вылезла на лицо Саске, виднеется лиловый синяк на скуле.  
— Прости, — она быстро опомнилась, — хотя, мне не за что извиняться.  
— Ха, — выдохнул тот, — действительно. Тогда и мне не за что.  
— Козёл, — шикнула девушка и прошла мимо одноклассника. Саске остался на месте, выдавил ехидный смешок и повернул голову вполоборота, чтобы видеть девушку. Его руки с выпуклыми венами на предплечьях и ладонях были в карманах тёмных шорт, что он обычно носил на тренировках, а белая майка безрукавка хорошо подчёркивала его мышцы.

Следующий день, пятница. Вся школа активно обсуждала приближающийся праздник — Хэллоуин. В Токио его празднование в молодёжных кругах мало как отличалось от любого другого города Японии: костюмы, вечеринки, сладости, запретный алкоголь, неприемлемые приблуды. В Киото Сакура часто уходила на всю ночь, чтобы погулять с друзьями и провести этот праздник как следует, но на новом месте она сама не очень горит желанием куда–то выходить, да и вряд ли предки согласятся.  
— Привет, подружка, — Ино подскочила к розововолосой, — как дела? Голова не болит уже? Готовишься к празднованию?  
— Тише ты, тише, — собеседница приложила пальцы к виску, уже отвечая на один из вопросов, — я не пойду никуда, думаю.  
Ино явно удивилась.  
— Не расслышала? — она наигранно подставила ухо к Сакуре, — ты пропускаешь одну из самых улётных вечеринок года? В последний школьный год? Тебе походу дали в голову куда сильнее, чем я думала.  
— Да уж, — усмехнулась Сакура и зацепила взглядом Саске, — твой жаркий паренёк постарался на славу.  
— Шш! — Ино ткнула локтем подругу и принялась записывать какие–то каракули в тетради, чтобы не привлекать внимание своим смущённым поведением. Сакура засмотрелась на одноклассника.  
_Сегодня одет как–то по–другому.  
_ _Просто заметила, никакого сталкера.  
_ Саске надел чёрную рубашку и добавил красный галстук.  
_Какие мы серьёзные.  
_ Девушка неосознанно хихикнула и Саске кинул на неё взгляд. Харуно резко отвернулась и неподвижно стала смотреть на парту. Её рот сам расползался в улыбке, а руки то и дело заправляли непослушные волосы за ухо.

— Пока, Темари, — Сакура мило помахала блондинке вполоборота, пока направлялась к шкафу. Бум!  
— Простите! — Сакура в кого–то врезалась, — я очень неуклюжая, с вами всё в по… ты чего на дороге стоишь? Наверняка видел, что я иду.  
— Ах, так мы уже не извиняемся, — Саске наиграл боль в плече, куда врезалась та, — а если ты меня ударила?  
Сакуре ничего не оставалось, как закатить глаза и обойти Ваше Величество Сердцееда на расстоянии.  
— Ты идёшь на вечеринку Хэллоуина? — Учиха, как клещ впился вопросами в одноклассницу. Она хлопнула шкафчиком перед его лицом.  
— Нет, не иду. Да, меня уже приглашали. Нет, я не под домашним арестом. Да, я не хочу. На какой вопрос я не ответила?  
Саске слегка удивился напыщенности девушки, но его настрой только разгорелся.  
_Дикая.  
_ — А если приглашу я? Поверь, со мной намного интересней, чем с Ино и шампанским.  
— Прости, я должна была прямо тут кинуться тебе на плечи?  
— Попробуй.  
— Пока.  
Сакура закинула сумку за плечо и развернулась к выходу со школы.  
— Ну постой же ты, — Саске схватил её за локоть, — я итак много времени потратил на разговоры.  
_ОН ТОЛЬКО ЧТО НЕ…?_  
Шокированная от слов Саске, Сакура медленно повернулась к нему и быстро влепила тому пощёчину:  
— Можешь поговорить со своей несчастной ударенной физиономией.


	4. Глазами Саске

Саске рос в обеспеченной семье. Отец — Фугаку Учиха, целеустремлённый мужчина со своими принципами, всю жизнь отдал обеспечению своей семьи и воспитанию старшего сына, так называемого наследника. Мать — Микото Учиха, добрейшей души человек. Она занималась домохозяйством. Так совпало, что оба родителя — темноволосые и темноглазые люди, так что братья Учихи получились идентичны родителям. Родился младший сын в Токио, где и прожил до конца учебы в школе имени Ши. Итачи был первенцем в семье, и отец уже с малого возраста взялся за его воспитание. Закончилось все тем, что маленький Итачи больше предпочитал тренироваться, чем играть со сверстниками. Когда родился Саске, их разница в возрасте составляла 5 лет, маленький сын не понимал, почему остаётся один, без взрослых. Фугаку редко хвалил его, редко брался за воспитание. И когда отец был на работе, а мать занята домашними делами — _Итачи был всем для маленького Учихи.  
_

•••

— Сын, — Фугаку обратился к Итачи, — ты _гордость_ семьи и твои будущие навыки важны. Нам предстоит серьёзная работа. Не подведи меня.  
— Конечно, отец, — 8–летний Итачи покорно кивнул своему учителю. Тренировка за тренировкой, так проносились года не только старшего брата, но и младшего — его роль в этом фильме была зрительская. Мальчик проводил время в одиночестве, лишь по вечерам у него удавалось побыть с братом, что обучал его стрельбе из лука, бою или просто не оставлял братика самого с собой. Дом Учих был на окраине Токио, там, где были многие частные дома жителей огромного города. Единственное место, где не так слышен шум мегаполиса. Двухэтажное здание, обшитое деревом, с ухоженной территорией: каменная тропинка с самой калитки до входа, качели, мамина любимая теплица, огретая её заботой, небольшой сад с различными цветами, деревцами, кустиками и самодельным отцовским прудом глубиной в метр–полтора. Мама братьев говорила, что около него поздним летним вечером Саске впервые сказал свои первые слова. С тех пор так повелось, что мальчик любил это место больше всего.

— Итачи–кун! — мальчик радостно подбежал к уставшему братцу и крепко его обнял, — поиграешь со мной?  
Итачи тепло улыбнулся малышу и опустился на колено, чтобы быть с ним наравне. Он посмотрел на лучезарное личико Саске.  
— Конечно, — сказал Учиха. Мальчик обвил руками шею старшего брата и защебетал радостное «ура!». Братья провели за играми оставшееся время вечера, до часов 8. Догонялки, прятки, пару раз даже брызгались согретой водой прудика. Полностью уставший, Итачи плюхнулся на скамейку.  
— Братик, — энергия Саске била ручьём, — догони меня!  
— Пойдём домой, — выдохнул старший брат. Мальчик подскочил к уставшему Итачи, возмущенно скрестил руки на груди и надуто отвернул голову. Итачи посмеялся с поведения мальчика, взъерошил тому волосы и положил руки ему на плечи, — Саске?  
Мальчик посмотрел в глаза брату.  
— Не злись на отца, что он не проводит с тобой время. Он занят работой, чтобы ты рос в хороших условиях. Мы все тебя очень любим, Саске.  
— Но почему–то именно с тобой он проводит всё время! — воскликнул мальчик. Итачи слабо улыбнулся и опустил голову.  
— Ты поймёшь это чуть позже, — поднял голову тот. Заметив, что это не очень успокоило малыша, тот, привычно ему, ткнул двумя пальцами младшенькому в лоб. Он всегда так делал, когда Саске возмущался или капризничал и добавлял его «коронную» фразу, — _в другой раз.  
_ Саске грустно опустил плечи, полностью расслабившись и кивнул, не став больше спорить со старшим братом. Оба вернулись домой, где их ждал ужин. Семейное застолье у семьи Учих не проходило особенно активно — в основном, все молчали. Иногда отец говорил Итачи, что он молодец и сегодня была хорошая тренировка, будто бы пытался задеть своего маленького сына. У него это получалось на ура. Мальчик понуро опускал голову, но не устраивал истерик: с самого детства он учился все свои обиды хранить в себе и изредка рассказывать Итачи. Не удивительно, что последний стал для него самым близким человеком.

Саске исполнилось 8 лет и он готовится отправиться в свой первый класс школы Ши, где начнётся его новая жизнь с полным багажом приключений. Мальчик слегка волновался, что для его возраста понятно, но успокаивало то, что Итачи учился несколькими классами старше и всегда может оказаться рядом. Как всегда.  
— Будь хорошим мальчиком, сынок, — мама тепло обняла сына, — мы всегда рядом.  
Мальчик поднял глаза на отца, что будто бы строго смотрел на того, перевёл глаза на брата — Итачи весело подмигнул. Семья отправилась на школьную «линейку». На удивление самого мальчика, он освоился достаточно быстро и редко просил Итачи побыть с ним на перемене. Брюнет попал в компанию других ребят, некоторые из них были его одноклассники: Ино, Наруто, Темари, Шикамару, Неджи, Хината и остальные. В его жизни начали проясняться краски детства. В последствии родители всех детей познакомились между собой и Саске чаще стал ходить в гости к другим и посещать детские праздники. Единственное, что вводило мальчика в тоску — отец без объяснений не хотел проводить торжества в их доме.

Саске 13 лет. В этом возрасте Итачи проводил его в первый класс. Теперь — Саске провожает его во взрослую жизнь, ведь старший брат оканчивает школу уже на днях. Мальчику не особо грустно, ведь он всей душой надеется, что братец останется дома и скрасит его серые вечера. Учиха будто бы повторяет историю Итачи — в свои 13 он уже понравился множеству девочек, но, что отличало его — он стал более хладнокровным к теплу и любви со стороны множества людей и в принципе проводил время только со своими первыми в жизни друзьями. Иногда на переменах он в шутку боролся с Наруто Узумаки, жизнерадостным мальчишкой в яркой одежде и лохматой причёской цвета солнца.

Саске 17 лет. Парень отдалился от своей компании, холодно отвечал на комплименты со стороны других школьников и людей, а иногда вовсе игнорировал. По иронии, такое поведение привело практически всех девушек школы в восторг, ни дня не проходит без шёпота за спиной старшеклассника.  
— Боже, за прикосновение к его идеальной причёске я готова отдать все деньги, — Саске устало вздохнул, услышав очередную фанатку где–то сбоку. Иногда, из–за скуки, он мог завести интрижку с одной из них, но все заканчивалось быстро: как только он затащит её в постель. С его внешностью и тембром голоса выходило это чуть ли не в первый день, — все родственники Саске такие симпатичные? Семья Учих — просто легендарно привлекательны.  
_Родственники.  
_ Последние три года он все реже и реже видел брата. Его надежда угасла уже в 16 лет, но каждый раз, когда Итачи приезжал к семье, она зажигалась ярким огнём. К сожалению, парень не показывал это так жизнерадостно, лишь обнимал брата тепло и добродушно. Иногда, пару часов на выходных, парни тренировались на старом месте — семейный сад. Теперь их игры в догонялки перешли на бой, а шутки перешли на личные разговоры.  
— Как успехи в школе? — братья сидели на скамейке, — больше не попадал в передряги с Наруто?  
— Он этого не стоит, — выдавил смешок младший брат, — но он хороший соперник. Как дела в Академии? Готовишься к следующему году?  
Итачи кинул маленький камушек в пруд. Кончики его губ расползлись в улыбке:  
— Учителя требуют невозможного, но я достигну того, что хотел все эти года. Ты будешь мной гордиться на выпускном. А я тобой.  
— Я всегда ставил тебя в пример, — тепло улыбнулся Саске, — а тебе придётся дождаться моего выпуска из Академии, чтобы гордиться.  
— Это необязательно, Саске. Ты вырос другим человеком в семье, где правила ставит один человек. Разве этого недостаточно для того, чтобы гордо называть тебя братом?  
— Я вырос другим потому, что отец уделял и продолжает уделять время исключительно тебе. Мало чему можно научиться будучи зрителем.  
Итачи пытался найти слова, но это плохо у него получалось.  
— Тебе не стоит оправдываться. Есть большой плюс того, что у меня было такое детство — я хорошо справляюсь в одиночку, — Саске встал на ноги, — продолжим тренировку?  
Итачи улыбнулся, продолжая глядеть на одинокий пруд. Иногда он видел тут купающихся птичек, но чем реже он тут бывает, тем менее симпатичен становится пруд. Саске окликнул брата.  
— В другой раз, — Итачи подошёл к Саске и ткнул ему двумя пальцами в лоб. Младший брат шикнул.  
— Да понял я, можно было просто сказать, не маленькие уже, — потёр лоб Саске. Итачи рассмеялся и направился к дому.  
— Ты всегда останешься ребёнком для меня. Даже когда _превзойдёшь меня._

Последний учебный год. Саске исполнилось 18 лет, что дало ему возможность переехать от родителей. Его новое жилье находилось достаточно близко к школе и центру города. Девятый этаж высотки с широкими окнами во всю стену. Благодаря «книжке», что родители создали с момента его рождения, денег ему должно хватить до конца обучения в школе и поступления в Академию.  
Школу он стал не узнавать все больше. Либо просто охладел к ней настолько, что не замечал ничего. Парень не был ленивым, но и активным в школьной жизни его не назовёшь. Сказали — сделал. Слова Итачи засели в его голове. «Даже когда превзойдёшь меня», кружилось в его воспоминаниях день за днём. Практически каждый обеденный перерыв ученик выпускного класса стал заменять на тренировки с его первым учителем — Сенсеем Какаши Хатаке. Последний чувствовал энергию Саске и мог остановить того, если он старался через чур, что косточки рук стирались в кровь.  
_Соперничество, пока не достигнешь результата. Ты можешь лучше.  
_ Саске перестал здороваться с друзьями детства, иногда мог фальшиво улыбнуться Шикамару или Кибе, если встал с той ноги. Его замыкание в себе он мог оправдать тем, что отец научил его этому. Без разговоров, своим поведением, отношением к родному сыну. Этим же «аргументом» он защищал себя, когда говорили: «ты стремишься стать похожим на брата?». Отец научил его тому, что брат лучше. Брат способней, поэтому он заслуживал внимание.  
Все стояло на месте до прихода новенькой.  
_Она выделяется из толпы. Меня это чертовски… бесит?  
_ Сакура Харуно. Девушка с розовыми волосами и звонким смехом. Она заняла место в компании его друзей детства уже в первый день. Её голос мог доноситься до его последней парты другого ряда за мгновение.  
_Фокусируйся.  
_ Он знал, что добродушная Ино была влюблена в него уже несколько лет, и дела стали накаляться, когда Ино подошла к Сакуре и предложила дружбу. Его меткие глаза замечали, что зеленоглазая начала поглядывать на него каждый раз, когда Яманако что–то говорила ей.

 _Приехали.  
_ Последней каплей стало то, что он увидел её около своего шкафчика. Новая одноклассница теперь и соседка по шкафу.  
_Молчи, я не хочу разговаривать. Не сегодня.  
_ — Привет, — стоило ей сказать что–либо, парня замкнуло.  
_Ответь. Дружелюбно.  
_ Саске выдавил совершенно не то, что имел в виду.  
_Чёрт. По–твоему это дружелюбно, придурок?_

Следующий день. Четверг, день боевых искусств. Так как для него это особенно важно, он всегда отстранялся от класса, тренировался сам, либо с Наруто. Лучший друг детства, соперник в настоящем.  
_Это шутка?  
_ Саске услышал, как учитель Гай выкрикнул его и новенькой имена в одном предложении.  
_Шикарно. Только не рань её.  
_ Пару минут и Сакура валялась на полу под прессом тела и грубыми высказываниями Саске.  
_Да ты бьёшь рекорды по дебилизму, приятель.  
_ _Тебе стоит извиниться. Она не виновата, что ты так воспитан.  
_ Конец дня в школе. Парень ожидал застать Сакуру у шкафчика, что и произошло.  
_Ну же.  
_ Разговор оставил желать лучшего. Сакура ушла.  
_Плевать. Пойду за ней, куда деваться, мне все равно так быстрей до дома. Просто буду держать дистанцию.  
_ Парень практически дошёл до дома, оставляя девушку одну, идущей дальше. В последний момент мимо него прошёл тип, на следующем перекрёстке Саске услышал, как тот окликнул Сакуру, не произнося её имени.  
_Не в мою смену, мужик.  
_ Учиха достаточно быстро догнал завернувших за угол людей. Так же быстро он расправился с ним, оставляя сидеть на асфальте и держаться за сломанный нос. Саске наконец понял, что его так зацепило в новенькой — не её вездесущие яркие волосы и спокойное поведение, а характер. Она не уступала в прямолинейности и резкости Учихе.  
_Ты попадёшь в неприятности из–за своего поведения, Харуно Сакура.  
_ Парень проводил девушку до дома, их прощание было тёплое, будто бы Сакура была его другом детства. Теплоту её слов он нёс до самого дома.  
Саске завалился на кровать только переступив порог своей квартиры. Апартаменты парня пропахли одиночеством. Его спасали фотографии семьи, сделанные когда он ещё был ребёнком, и цветок в горшке, что подарила мама перед переездом сына. Белая орхидея. Даже если Саске носил тёмные вещи, его любимым цветом оставался белый. Он полюбил этот цвет, когда увидел в нем две вещи, что преследуют его всю жизнь. Невинность с одной стороны — таким он чувствовал себя, когда отец ни за что игнорировал его — жестокость с другой стороны —  
_Смерть ходит в белом.  
_ Смерть эмоций, доверия, любви. Все расплывается в белом тумане.  
Парень поставил разогреваться чайник, достал телефон и зашёл в Инстаграм. Обновил ленту и увидел новую фотографию Ино. На ней блондинка крепко обнимает Сакуру, а та неуклюже, но мило улыбается, глядя куда–то вправо. На ней была обычная юбка цвета нефти и белая заправленная рубашка. На ногах красовались чёрные кроссовки «Найки». Подпись под фотографией: «Посмотрите, какая красавица теперь учится с нами!». Саске посмотрел комментарии: Наруто оставил два смайлика, Киба — глупую фразочку, а–ля, «ты её задушить хочешь в первый же месяц?» и несколько разных эмоджи, прочие он не стал читать. Парень непроизвольно засмотрелся на фотографии в самом профиле Сакуры, лишь звук кипения чайника вернул его на землю.  
— Это уже слишком, — фыркнул брюнет и кинул телефон на диван гостиной.

Последующие недели проходили обычно. Иногда Саске пересекался взглядами с Сакурой, для развлечения он мог подыграть её мыслям и вести себя игриво. Но он точно не вносил эту девушку в список своих «постельных игрушек», которые были у него за этот промежуток времени.

Долгожданный день боя, конец октября. Парень не был на взводе, что не сказать про многих одноклассников и соседей по классу — «Б» класс. Он был хладнокровен к любой поддержке, даже телефонному звонку матери с наилучшими пожеланиями и надежде о скорой встрече. Он был готов выйти на мат с Наруто и проверить себя, но поведение последнего полностью сменило настроение Учихи. По мнению Саске, своими действиями Узумаки доказал, что остался в 13–летнем возрасте, когда борьба для них было развлечением.  
_Надеюсь, Минато–сама расскажет тебе, что такое подготовка к взрослой жизни, малыш.  
_ Саске прошёл этот тест, он знал это наперёд. Даже без семейно–близкой связи с Госпожой Цунаде, какая есть у Наруто, Саске спокойно преодолевал все, что поставит эта женщина перед ним. «В нём есть потенциал», Учиха слышал эти слова с её стороны немало раз, но этого было недостаточно. Никогда не будет.  
_Раз так, то давайте повеселимся.  
_ Как только он услышал своё и имя Наруто, он подошёл к учителю Гаю, директрисе и попросил:  
— Поставьте меня с Сакурой Харуно. Мы с Наруто так или иначе пройдём тест, дайте посмотреть на уровень других.  
— Она ведь совсем недавно начала обучаться, ты уверен? — прошептал Гай.  
— Дайте ей шанс. Если вы не уверены, я могу лично выдать вердикт после боя.  
Немного помолчав, судьи переглянулись и настороженно дали добро. Бой проходил слаженно, даже слишком — Сакура, может, и не была сильной для выпускницы элитной школы, но её мышление было хорошего уровня. Будь Саске не таким придирчивым, он бы посчитал его отличным.  
Удар в скулу. Учиха почувствовал жжение в области левого глаза.  
_Пора заканчивать шоу.  
_ Сакура вновь на полу. Никакой помощи со стороны соперника. Парень отошёл в сторону, давая дорогу остальным, чтобы те помогли подняться девушке. Проходя мимо судей, в глазах Цунаде брюнет увидел яркую заинтересованность и каплю негодования, мол, зачем этот спектакль?

— Верно подметила, — Саске нашёл Ино и Сакуру в тот момент, когда те говорили про его поведение. Учиха попросил Ино уйти и подал пострадавшей бутылку воды. Небольшой разговор между соперниками. «Козёл», донеслось от Сакуры и в этот момент, как бы не смеялся выпускник, ему стало стыдно.  
_Придурок.  
_ Следующее, что последовало от старшеклассника — разговор с Цунаде, во время которого Учиха отозвался о Харуно лучшими словами, неэмоционально, но как мог. Также, попросил, чтобы его слова не передавались девушке, а остались как «зачёт» в дневнике.  
Предпраздничные дни. Школа гудит с самого утра, завтра — Хэллоуин. Тусовки до утра, пьяная молодёжь на каждой улице, страшные прикиды парней, сексуальные мини–юбки девушек и вся эта лабуда. Саске когда–то в детстве любил бегать по домам соседей и просить конфеты, но это было лет 10 назад. Сейчас он предпочитает запереться дома и смотреть фильмы Стивена Кинга до утра. Ну, а если будет настроение, смотреть в компании очередной марионетки, а закончить вечер сексом и заказом такси для неё же.  
«Саске сам не свой последние дни», доносились отголоски компаний с разных сторон школы, стоило парню пройти мимо них. Даже Шикамару, Киба и Наруто — лучшие друзья, подходили к однокласснику с вопросами и советами увидеться у врача. Саске максимально дружелюбно отвечал, что на него влияет резко ухудшенная погода, вскоре всё встанет на свои места. Он даже согласился провести с ними вечер Хэллоуина, чему друзья были несказанно рады и оставшийся день кружились вокруг Учихи. Все, что ему оставалось, это изредка смеяться с их шуток, хоть ему и хотелось расслабиться в старой доброй компании, но, кто сможет так резко прекратить загоняться? Он набрался сил за обеденным перерывом, когда вся компания детства собралась за одним столом, включая Сакуру. Стоило ему услышать смех девушки и новый стильный прикид, стало как–то легче на душе.

Очередной разговор у ненавистных шкафов.  
_Вообще не так, как планировалось.  
_ _Придурок.  
_ Пощёчина. Отдаляющийся звук каблуков. Злость на самого себя.

— Придурок! Придурок! — Учиха часто выливал всю накопившуюся ненависть на грушу, что была в спортивном зале на втором этаже его дома. Постепенно на выкрикивания парня начали обращать внимание остальные посетители зала. Он бросил перчатки на пол и приподнял руки, показывая извинения. Непонимающие взгляды исчезли, будто бы ничего не было.  
— Приятель, — к старшекласснику подошёл Шикамару, — ты чего сегодня на взводе такой?  
Шикамару жил недалеко от Саске и они часто виделись в этом зале. Друзья присели на скамейку, Учиха жадно выпил воды.  
— Новенькая, да? — Учиха слегка испуганно посмотрел на Шику, — я не первый год тебя знаю. С её появлением тебя будто бы подменили. Киба, да и Наруто тоже заметили, что ты неровно дышишь к ней.  
— Это не так… — он аккуратно поставил бутылку на пол и упёрся локтями в колени, — чёрт, я даже не знаю, как это назвать. Мне хочется с ней контактировать, узнавать, как у неё дела, что она ела на завтрак, что думает про войны и жизнь в новом городе. А когда я пытаюсь с ней начать разговор, во мне просыпается тупой олень, который выбрасывает отталкивающие фразы и диалог заканчивается не лучшим образом. Сегодня я сказал ей, что потратил слишком много времени на разговоры с ней.  
— Да ты умеешь общаться с девушками, дружище, — Шикамару насмешливо похлопал ладонью по спине Саске, — было у меня такое, ну, похожее, с Темари. Выплеснул все негодование Наруто. И, знаешь, сейчас гуляем за ручку и всякое такое…  
— Ты и Темари? С какого хрена? — Саске рассмеялся вполголоса.  
— Ты отдалился, пропустил горячие новости, — Нара пожал плечами, — могу посоветовать тебе тоже самое: прекрати думать, что каждая девушка одинаковая. К каждой нужен свой подход. Думаю, ты успел понять, какая у неё натура. Неприступная — лезь через горы её эго. Бери за руку, когда она уходит. Молчи, когда она ругается, только потом говори, какой ты дурак, даже если это не так. Да и вообще, прекрати думать, начни действовать, — старшеклассник встал и подал руку, чтобы пожать её Саске. Парень встал следом и подал другу руку.  
— Чего ещё я мог ожидать от тактика, — крикнул Саске вслед уходящему Шике.  
— Зато, это меня спасает, — Нара поднял согнутую в локте руку со сжатым кулаком и вышел из зала.  
— Конечно, — усмехнулся Саске. Парень поднял перчатки, уверенно нацепил и продолжил тренировку на груше.  
_Дела обстоят хреново — ведь она слишком похожа на меня. Как мне управиться с самим собой?  
_ Придя домой, Учиха быстро принял душ, налил газировки и залез в ноутбук. Он достаточно быстро нашёл номер Сакуры через Ино, попросив не говорить ничего самой Харуно, мол, она уже предупреждена.  
«Привет, …  
_Нет.  
_ «Эй, Сакура, …  
_Я что, подросток?  
_ Мысли Саске метались из стороны в сторону.  
«Привет, Сакура. Я хотел извиниться за сегодняшние слова. Правда… не знаю, что на меня нашло. Может, если бы мы пообщались подольше, я бы смог тебе объ… сука»  
«Привет, Сакура. Я хотел извиниться за сегодняшние слова. Правда… не знаю, что на меня нашло. Может, если бы мы пообщались подольше, ты бы изменилась во мнении по отношению ко мне и… блять»  
_Слишком долго. Подумает, что пьяный.  
_ «Привет, Сакура. Что бы ты знала, я пытаюсь правильно сформулировать здесь извинения за сегодняшние слова уже пятый раз. Правда… не знаю, что на меня нашло. Ты будешь на завтрашней вечеринке? Я хотел бы загладить вину без сарказма и прочего. Мы ведь одноклассники?»  
_Отправить. Плевать, ещё больше в её глазах я не упаду.  
_ Учиха отложил ноутбук и залпом опустошил стакан. Ждал. Ждал. Ждал.  
_Это издевательство.  
_ Посмотрел на статус сообщения.  
_Прочитано 30 минут назад. Что?_  
Саске грубо стукнул по столу, закрыл глаза и приподнял раскрытые ладони, пытаясь успокоиться.  
_Эта женщина вытащит из меня душу._


End file.
